Do you want to have a drink ?
by justelaura
Summary: Alec n'aimait pas les soirées, ce n'était pas nouveau et Jace le savait très bien. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de l'entraîner avec lui à la fête organisée par Magnus Bane... En fixant l'immense maison, Alec était persuadé que la soirée allait être très longue pour lui... Mais il pourrait bien avoir une bonne surprise au final. Os Malec UA


**Bonjour bonjour !  
J'ai retrouvé dans mes dossiers cet os que j'avais écrit vers février, pendant la saison 2a... Et je trouve ça dommage de le laisser seul dans son coin alors je vous le partage ! Je l'aime bien en plus cet os, ça m'avait énormément plu de l'écrire, j'espère que vous l'aimerait tout autant !  
Et puis au moins, si je suis en retard dans ma fic "Let me swim with you", ça compensera un peu !**

 **J'ai écrit en écoutant les musiques suivantes :  
\- Undisclosed desires, Muse  
\- Shape of you, Ed Sheeran**

 **Passez une bonne lecture !  
Merci à mon amour de beta La Dictateuse qui a relu cet os et m'a donné son avis ! Je me répète mais allez lire ce qu'elle fait parce que ses fics sont au top !**

* * *

Do you want to have a drink ? 

Alec Lightwood n'aimait pas les soirées. Bon, il était vrai que la dernière qu'il avait fait remontait à très loin. Il n'en n'avait pratiquement plus aucun souvenir. Mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment le type de personne aimant aller en boîte chaque samedi. Danser sur de la musique à fond, boire à outrance et collecter les maux de crâne le lendemain... Il préférait plutôt être tranquille chez lui, à travailler ou à regarder la télévision confortablement installé sur son canapé. Le contact social ? Très peu pour lui merci, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une ribambelle d'amis, quelques uns suffisaient. Et surtout, il estimait ne pas avoir à faire ce genre d'activité pour créer des liens avec les gens de son âge.

Son caractère était totalement l'opposé de celui de son meilleur ami. Qu'ils soient malgré tout aussi proches était de ce fait surprenant pour les autres. Disons qu'hormis sur les soirées, les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient sur pas mal de sujet. Et puis, ils avaient grandi ensemble, Jace était comme un frère pour Alec. Ils avaient été inséparables des petites classes jusqu'au lycée sans exception.

Que malgré leurs études différentes, ils ne se quittent pas et s'installent ensemble en colocation était de ce fait l'évidence même. C'était à peine s'ils s'étaient consultés avant de déménager ensemble en vérité.

Isabelle, la sœur d'Alec, habitait également avec eux. L'occasion avait été parfaite pour elle pour fuir le domicile familial. Et surtout les remarques incessantes de sa mère à son sujet... Elle avait besoin de prendre de la distance.

Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer un appartement à elle toute seule, elle s'était associée au duo. Cela n'avait pas posé de problème. Alec adorait sa sœur et serait prêt à tout pour l'aider, quant à Jace, il n'était juste pas contre. Isabelle était une gentille personne, elle ne dérangeait jamais.

Alec observa l'imposante maison qui se dressait face à lui. Les nombreuses lumières allumées à l'intérieur laissaient deviner qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de gens à cette fête. Alec soupira, fatigué d'avance par cette situation. Il se doutait bien d'avance comment tout ceci allait finir pour lui. Comme toutes les fois précédentes, il allait tenir compagnie au mur et resterait en retrait.

Pourquoi avait-il suivi Jace cette fois ? Son colocataire sortait toutes les semaines sans lui, il aurait très bien pu le faire encore.

Le blond lui demandait bien à chaque fois de l'accompagner mais face au refus systématique d'Alec, il laissait tomber. Et puis, de toute façon, il était bien heureux quand son meilleur ami venait le chercher, en fin de soirée, quand il avait du mal à marcher droit.

Quel argument avait-il donné cette fois ? Que c'était enfin les vacances, qu'il fallait profiter et, qu'en plus, il n'avait pas son ami Simon pour l'accompagner aujourd'hui. Alec avait rétorqué que Jace, accompagné ou pas, finissait toujours par devenir ami avec toutes les personnes invitées et que donc, il n'avait pas besoin de la présence de son colocataire. Ce dernier avait grimacé, sachant que c'était vrai.

Sauf que là, Isabelle aussi s'y était mise. Elle voulait la maison pour elle parce qu'elle voulait organiser une soirée entre filles avec Clary, soit la sœur de Jace. Ce n'était pas la raison qu'elle avait donné évidemment, elle avait prétexté que cela ferait du bien à Alec de s'aérer l'esprit après ses examens. Alec connaissait juste très bien sa sœur et il savait toujours lorsqu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Et, en l'occurrence, dans le cas précis, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

-Et puis, avait-elle rajouté innocemment, Je suis certaine que Jace a plein de personnes à te présenter.

Elle avait adressé un clin d'œil au blond. Isabelle et sa lubie qu'Alec se trouve enfin quelqu'un... Pourquoi se préoccupait-elle autant de sa vie sentimentale -totalement inexistante il ne pouvait pas le nier- ? Jace avait aussitôt approuvé et Alec avait senti qu'il était définitivement fichu.

Forcément, si ses deux colocataires s'associaient, le brun n'avait purement aucune chance. Quelle bande de fourbes. En plus il n'avait aucune excuse, il n'avait plus de cours à réviser, ce qui avait été un prétexte récurrent pour demeurer à l'appartement durant ces fameux samedis soirs. Il était juste piégé.

\- Hé bien tu rêves ?

La voix railleuse de Jace fit sortir Alec de ses pensées et ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il fixait toujours la devanture de la maison sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Son éloquent silence amusait visiblement beaucoup son meilleur ami.

Alec soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, quelques mèches lui étant tombés devant les yeux.

-Comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait celui qui organise déjà ?

Jace parut ravi de constater que son cher Alec faisait enfin un effort et avait finalement délié sa langue.

-Magnus Bane.

Alec hocha sa tête, essayant de retenir dans un coin de son esprit ce nom-ci. C'était toujours bien de connaître qui était l'organisateur d'une soirée à laquelle son meilleur ami l'avait invité sans prévenir ledit organisateur...

Magnus Bane... Le nom lui était quelque peu familier. Jace avait sûrement déjà fait plusieurs fêtes avec lui. En même temps, vu l'immense demeure, il n'était étonnant que Magnus puisse se permettre d'inviter souvent un grand nombre de personne chez lui...Alec se sentait ridiculement petit face à la hauteur de la maison.

\- Bon, on rentre ou tu veux encore observer l'architecture ?

Alec soupira et gratifia son meilleur ami d'un regard mauvais.

\- On y va, répondit-il malgré tout.

Jace et lui gravirent donc les escaliers, l'un plus enthousiaste que l'autre. Après une courte pause de la part de Jace, qui vérifiait que son meilleur ami n'était pas sur le point de s'enfuir en courant, ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans le lieu de la fête.

Magnus Bane savait recevoir, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le salon avait été vidé de ses meubles et emménagé en une grande piste de danse. Les canapés et chaises avaient été placés dans la pièce adjacente, histoire de créer un petit endroit pour ceux désirant reposer leurs jambes après s'être trop défoulé au rythme de la musique. Pour l'instant personne n'était assis mais cela changerait probablement au fil de la soirée. Un buffet pour la nourriture avait été installé et il était purement infini... Et encore, comparé au bar à alcool il paraissait ridiculement peu fourni... Jace allait purement s'éclater, dans tous les sens du terme. En parlant de Jace...

Alec tourna la tête et constata qu'il était seul. Trente secondes dans la foule et son meilleur ami avait déjà disparu. Jace ne lui avait pas promis juste avant de partir qu'il resterait avec lui, au moins les premières heures afin qu'il ne se sente pas trop perdu ? Le blond avait sans aucun doute repéré quelques filles et s'était empressé d'aller leur faire un brin de discussion, ne prenant pas la peine de prévenir son camarade. Ou alors l'avait-il fait ? Avec la musique en fond, ses paroles avaient été peut être noyées dans le bruit.

Alec soupira, fatigué d'avance, la soirée allait être longue. Très longue. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté déjà ?

Puisqu'il n'avait donc rien à faire, il allait essayer de retrouver Jace. Avec un peu de chance ce dernier n'était pas bien loin...

Tel un fantôme, le brun fit le tour du propriétaire, frôlant presque les murs pour ne pas se prendre malencontreusement un des invités. Il ne mêla pas aux autres, se contentant de les regarder de loin rire et boire. Ils semblaient tous se connaître au vu de la familiarité avec laquelle ils se parlaient, se touchaient même parfois... C'était probablement toujours les mêmes qui faisaient la fête, à force ils devaient bien se reconnaître. Alec fut pris d'un doute. Se connaissaient-ils au moins ? Ou était-ce juste normal d'être exubérants avec des personnes inconnues ? Alec avait tendance à être distant avec ceux lui étant étrangers mais son cas était loin d'être une généralité après tout.

Chaque invité s'était trouvé un petit groupe à rejoindre et paraissait totalement s'amuser, qu'importe leur activité. De sa place, Alec pouvaient entendre leurs rires ou des brides de leur discussion pour les plus proches de lui... Chacun avait au final trouvé comment il allait occuper sa soirée.

Et Alec était au milieu de tout cela, silencieux et totalement invisible aux yeux de ses contemporains.

Toute cette musique, ce monde, cette ambiance...

Alec ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place. Il se demandait en boucle ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit.

Il se sentait étouffé.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Directement le balcon attira son regard et Alec sut alors où il allait se réfugier. Il s'éclipsa dehors et profita de la température extérieure qui était si agréable. Les nuits d'été étaient probablement ce qu'il préférait. Fraîches par rapport à l'étouffante chaleur de la journée mais encore assez douces pour que l'on puisse rester en t-shirt sans grelotter misérablement à cause du froid.

Il posa ses coudes sur la rambarde et ferma ses yeux. C'était si calme ici, on entendait à peine les basses de la musique jouée à l'intérieur. Le contraste était surprenant mais agréable, l'ambiance était bien plus apaisante à l'extérieur.

Il crut qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où il allait demeurer toute la soirée mais c'était sans compter sur l'un des invités qui l'avait repéré et qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille dans sa solitude. Il sortit à son tour et s'adressa au brun qui n'avait absolument rien demandé et qui espérait juste ne pas passer un trop mauvais moment.

-Hé joli coeur ! Viens t'amuser un peu !

Alec haussa un sourcil. La personne en face de lui semblait à peine éméchée, l'alcool ne serait donc pas une excuse à ce comportement déplacé. Alec s'autorisa à la détailler sans gêne, après tout l'autre s'était bien permis de l'interpeller avec aussi peu de tact. Tout comme Alec, il avait adopté une tenue assez simple, composée d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir, histoire d'être un minimum habillé en restant confortable malgré tout. La différence vestimentaire entre ces deux là était qu'Alec avait également enfilé un blazer noir. L'inconnu avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Il était juste banal en fait, Alec n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autres qualificatifs pour le définir.

L'inconnu -Alec allait continuer à l'appeler mentalement de la sorte puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom- se rapprocha, ne comprenant pas à quel point son comportement était particulièrement dérangeant.

\- Pourquoi tu es tout seul mon beau ?

Alec grimaça et se retint de reculer face à cette proximité qui s'accentuait progressivement. Il ne supportait pas non plus les surnoms qu'il lui donnait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et il y avait des manières plus respectueuses que l'on pouvait adopter lorsqu'on désirait entamer une conversation.

Contrôlant ses émotions, il tenta de paraître le plus neutre possible, répondant alors sèchement :

\- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

L'autre se mit à rire et Alec se sentit très mal à l'aise. L'inconnu le déshabillait purement et simplement du regard, visiblement intéressé par son physique. Sauf qu'Alec, intéressé, lui, il ne l'était pas. Et il trouvait la situation particulièrement dérangeante. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se fermant totalement sur lui même. Si l'autre avait fait un minimum attention au langage corporel d'Alec, il aurait compris que tout dans ce dernier hurlait « Reste loin de moi ». Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire. Pensant afficher un sourire ravageur, le dragueur de service reprit la parole :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Alec ne répondit pas, se contentant de se reculer discrètement. L'autre ne se démonta et se présenta puisque son interlocuteur ne faisait pas preuve d'une très grande sociabilité, on se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Moi c'est Raj !

Première information de la journée. Alec s'en serait bien passé. Dos collé contre la rambarde du balcon, il maintenait la distance entre lui et ce fameux Raj. Alec était persuadé d'une chose, s'il retrouvait Jace, il le tuerait pour l'avoir laissé seul. Il s'était forcé à venir pour son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas pour supporter l'acharnement d'un pauvre type ne paraissant pas comprendre son besoin de solitude.

\- Hé bien ? Tu es timide mon beau ?

Encore ce surnom. Alec grinça des dents. Il avait beau être calme de nature, il n'empêchait que ses nerfs étaient clairement bien mis à l'épreuve actuellement.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

La menace était plus qu'explicite. Raj leva ses yeux au ciel, ne comprenant clairement pas où était le problème.

\- J'aimerais bien mais tu refuses de me donner ton prénom...  
\- Tu n'en n'as pas besoin, lui assura avec aplomb le brun.

Il n'avait aucune envie de le croiser à nouveau alors à quoi bon faire les présentations ? Alec espérait que son comportement plus que distant ferait fuir celui lui faisant ouvertement des avances. Ce fut malheureusement un échec, Raj sembla juste un peu plus amusé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- On joue les intouchables ?  
\- J'aurais plutôt dit pas intéressé.

Nouveau rire.

\- Tu sais te faire désirer à ce que je vois.

Peut être que si Alec encastrait Raj dans un mur ce dernier comprendrait la définition de l'expression « pas intéressé» ? Alec envisageait très sérieusement cette option mais, fort heureusement, quelqu'un intervint, le sauvant de ce moment peu agréable.

-Raj, veux tu bien laisser ce jeune homme tranquille ?

Alec chercha du regard d'où venait la voix et il tomba sur un atypique personnage tenant un verre dans sa main gauche. Était-ce des paillettes qu'il avait au dessus des yeux ? Il portait une chemise noire dont il avait remonté les manches et qu'il avait rentré dans son slim bordeaux. Ses chaussures vernies argentées ainsi que de nombreuses bagues et chaînes finalisaient le look. La tenue était assez excentrique, Alec n'aurait jamais osé porter ce style, mais cela allait parfaitement à son sauveur – oui sauveur, carrément-. Alec, totalement captivé, ne pût s'empêcher de le dévisager un peu plus. Ses courts cheveux noirs avaient été relevés grâce à du gel probablement, une fine barbe était présente sur son menton et ses yeux... Ses yeux... Alec aurait pu s'y noyer. Des yeux si verts et perçants que l'aîné des Lightwood les trouva presque surnaturels.

Raj, qui ne faisait décidément rien de bien, sortit Alec de sa fascination en répondant à l'interpellation dont il avait été le sujet :

\- On discutait juste Magnus.

Ledit Magnus, plus que septique, se tourna vers Alec qui semblait prêt à étrangler Raj et il secoua sa tête, purement désespéré. Il soupira.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne voulais plus que tu reviennes à mes soirées... Tu es incapable de te tenir tranquille.

Raj fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'insinuation et Magnus l'incita, d'un signe de main, à débarrasser le plancher.

\- Va voir ailleurs avant que je ne te fasse sortir de chez moi.

Raj, avec la plus mauvaise volonté pouvant exister, obéit et rentra, laissant donc Magnus avec Alec. Un silence s'installa une bonne dizaine de secondes puis Magnus grimaça.

\- Désolé, il y a mieux comme début de soirée, s'excusa-t-il.  
\- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire.

Pourtant Alec souriait légèrement, appréciant bien plus la compagnie de Magnus, quand bien même ce soit les premières phrases qu'ils s'échangeaient. Magnus avait au moins eu la décence de s'adresser convenablement à lui.

\- Merci en tout cas.

Magnus haussa ses épaules.

\- C'est normal, je sais d'expérience à quel point Raj peut être insupportable. Et encore, il est encore relativement sobre là... Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts après plusieurs verres bien chargés.  
\- Je me doute oui...

Magnus regarda un peu Alec puis il sourit.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous avons déjà été présentés... Je m'appelle Magnus Bane.

Alec hocha sa tête, il l'avait compris aisément. Cette fois-ci, il ne remballa pas son interlocuteur et répondit avec plaisir :

\- Alexander. Mais on m'appelle Alec.

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans les yeux de Magnus.

\- Le Alexander que Jace appelle à chaque fin de soirée ?

Alec esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis connu ?

\- Je t'avouerai que j'ai longtemps cru que tu n'étais qu'un ami imaginaire de Jace lorsqu'il était bourré...

Cette confession déclencha un rire chez Alec qui se figurait parfaitement l'état dans lequel Jace était à la fin des fêtes... Il n'était même pas étonné, Jace perdait de sa splendeur après avoir bu une bonne quantité d'alcool. Alec était bien le premier à le savoir après tout, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

Alec regardait l'horizon, il ne vit donc pas que Magnus l'observait, assez captivé par son rire cristallin et par la petite fossette s'étant créée en même temps que son sourire. C'était purement craquant.

Jace ne jurant que par Alec et leur amitié paraissant éternelle, Magnus avait toujours été intrigué par ce fameux meilleur ami et il avait toujours voulu le rencontrer. Clairement, il n'était pas déçu. Jace avait juste oublié de préciser un léger détail, celui qu'Alec possédait des yeux noisettes ensorcelants.

Une fois calmé, Alec finit par reprendre la parole et il posa de nouveau son regard sur son interlocuteur.

\- Hé bien, comme tu peux le constater, j'existe bel et bien.

Ce fut au tour de Magnus de rire quelque peu.

\- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle pour la santé mentale de Jace ! Il a finalement réussi à te convaincre de venir avec lui alors ?

Alec haussa un sourcil. Magnus était au courant ? Jace avait dû en déballer des choses à son sujet...

\- Non, ma sœur m'a juste jeté dehors...

\- Littéralement ?

Alec pouffa en imaginant Isabelle le soulever et le balancer par la fenêtre. La scène avait de quoi être risible.

\- Presque. Elle sait se montrer très convaincante quand elle veut.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Magnus qui reprit une gorgée de son verre, ayant interrompu sa dégustation quand il avait vu au loin Raj embêter un de ses invités. Il retint un soupir. Raj l'avait tellement supplié de l'inviter à nouveau que Magnus avait cédé mais il se demandait au final si c'était une si bonne idée... Constatant qu'Alec fixait son verre, essayant d'analyser le liquide à l'intérieur, Magnus haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu en veux ? proposa-t-il

Immédiatement, Alec secoua sa tête et il grimaça ensuite.

\- Je ne suis pas très alcool...

Et en plus il le tenait très très mal... Mauvaise idée donc. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sans comprendre pourquoi, debout sur une table, chantant à tue-tête des chansons dont il ne connaissait même pas les paroles. Jace se fichait totalement d'être ridicule pendant les soirées mais pas Alec. Merci bien, il tenait à sa réputation.

Magnus n'insista et but à nouveau, prenant le temps de savourer le goût de la boisson sur son palais. Finalement, il comprenait Alec, ce n'était pas si mal de prendre de la distance et de profiter du calme extérieur. Personne pour lui prendre la tête ou le bousculer, manquant d'envoyer valser sur le sol son verre d'alcool.

Après un moment de silence, Alec prit la parole :

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner à l'intérieur ?

Magnus leva un sourcil.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de partir ?

Alec saisit l'ambiguité de sa question qui pouvait presque être vexante et il secoua vivement sa tête, tentant de se rattraper.

\- Non du tout ! C'est juste que je te réquisitionne beaucoup, tu pourrais peut être t'amuser à l'intérieur.

Magnus haussa ses épaules, retenant son amusement. C'était si facile de faire paniquer Alec...

\- Ce n'est pas grave puisque je suis en bonne compagnie.

Alec rougit distinctement et il eut un petit sourire qu'il eut bien du mal à dissimuler. _Et un point pour ce brave Magnus,_ se félicita mentalement l'organisateur de la soirée.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, objecta Alec mais Magnus ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Dans ce cas là parle moi de toi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Alec apprécia l'aisance avec laquelle Magnus réussit à détourner la conversation. L'idée que Magnus s'intéresse à lui le rendait également étrangement heureux sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

\- Je suis étudiant en droit.  
\- Futur avocat ?

Alec eut un petit sourire.

\- Espérons le.

Magnus leva alors son verre.

\- Je bois en ton honneur alors !

Et il vida sa coupe, sous le regard amusé d'Alec.

\- Ne me fais pas croire qu'il te faut une excuse pour boire...  
\- Pas faux, avoua Magnus, Mais toute occasion est bonne à prendre.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et Alec sentit ses rougeurs reprendre de plus belle au niveau de ses joues.

 _Définitivement adorable_ , pensa Magnus qui ne ratait pas une seule des mimiques de son invité.

Les deux hommes discutèrent ensuite un petit moment, Magnus racontant toutes les bêtises que Jace pouvait faire après un verre de trop et Alec expliquant en retour toutes les techniques que son meilleur ami testait pour décuver le lendemain. Comme cette fameuse fois où il s'était dit que prendre une douche glacée était une bonne idée... Finalement, la discussion dériva et ils échangèrent leurs centres d'intérêts puis parlèrent de tout et de rien, du dernier film qu'ils avaient vu aux nouvelles qu'ils avaient entendu à la radio en passant par la description de la famille Lightwood. Le moindre sujet était bon pour relancer la conversation et ils parlèrent ainsi sans s'arrêter, personne ne venant les interrompre. Le temps passa donc plus rapidement qu'Alec ne l'avait prévu. Il n'aurait jamais cru, en venant à cette fête, qu'il passerait une soirée aussi agréable. Comme quoi, il devait revoir ses préjugés.

Malgré la douce température extérieure, Alec commença à avoir chaud. Il retira sa veste et Magnus se proposa de la lui prendre.

\- Je peux te la mettre à l'entrée avec les affaires des autres si tu veux.

Alec voulut lui dire de ne pas se déranger mais Magnus argumenta en disant qu'il devait de toute façon poser son verre vide et qu'au moins il ne ferait pas l'aller-retour inutilement. Alec céda donc.

\- Ne bouge pas Alexander, je reviens.

Alec plissa ses yeux, intrigué. Pourquoi l'autre n'utilisait pas, comme tout le monde, simplement son surnom ?

\- Alec, voulut-il le corriger mais Magnus fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et s'éloigna.

N'ayant plus envie d'être seul dehors, Alec profita de l'occasion pour revenir également à l'intérieur. Il ne s'aventura néanmoins pas bien loin et resta en retrait, attendant que Magnus revienne. Il observa quelques convives qui avaient commencé à danser, délaissant le bar.

Magnus réapparut dans son champs de vision et, remarquant qu'Alec portait un intérêt à la piste de danse, lui proposa :

\- Si je te demande gentiment de danser avec moi tu viendrais ?

Pour toute réponse Alec s'avança et il saisit la main que Magnus lui avait tendu. Celui-ci sourit et il emmena son nouveau coéquipier au centre de la piste, ignorant les regards curieux qui se posaient sur eux. En temps normal, Alec aurait été gêné d'être si observé, mais vu que son attention était focalisée sur la magnifique personne ayant entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens, il les remarqua à peine.

Magnus commença à danser, il bougeait avec tellement de grâce et de sensualité qu'Alec s'en sentait presque complexé. Ce dernier suivit malgré tout le rythme, mettant à profit toutes les fois où Isabelle l'avait réquisitionné comme partenaire de danse. Une de ses nombreuses lubies. Sa sœur avait parfois d'étranges idées.

L'aîné des Lightwood arrêta, pour une fois, de réfléchir, se laissant entraîner par la chanson dont le refrain venait de s'entamer.

Magnus chantait en playback les paroles, lançant un sourire espiègle à Alec qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux et la musique qui les entourait tel un cocon protecteur.

Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, violant totalement toute notion d'espace personnel. Aucun des deux partis ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Et si ce fut le cas, cela ne parut pas les déranger pour autant. Du point de vue de Magnus, ils étaient même encore trop éloignés. Il répara cette erreur en osant glisser ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, marquant une pause par la suite.

Il analysa avec attention la réaction d'Alec, ayant conscience de dépasser les limites de la bienséance – même si, vu comme ils dansaient, les limites avaient été bafouées depuis longtemps-. Basiquement, il attendait de voir si son partenaire se sentait offensé par ce rapprochement. Raison pour laquelle il ne fit que frôler le haut du brun de ses doigts, laissant son geste en suspens.

Alec fronça ses sourcils et Magnus se tendit. Ce dernier s'attendait à se faire remettre à sa place, après tout il ne connaissait même pas l'orientation sexuelle d'Alec et était pourtant parti du principe qu'ils étaient tous les deux du même bord. Mauvais calcul. Un hétéro n'apprécierait probablement pas une telle proximité...

Alec attrapa les mains de son aîné, qui crut qu'il allait se faire fermement -et légitimement- repousser mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'étudiant posa les mains baladeuses de son vis-à-vis dans son dos. En échange, il crocheta ses doigts autour du haut de la chemise noire de Magnus. À aucun moment les deux hommes n'avaient cessé de danser, leurs épaules se mouvant au tempo de la musique avec une synchronisation inégalable. Un vrai spectacle pour les yeux des autres invités qui ne se privaient pas d'admirer la jolie démonstration que les deux jeunes hommes leur offraient.

Au bout d'un moment, Alec se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Tout ce sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti au début de la soirée s'était évaporé et n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il était pourtant au même endroit, il était juste un peu mieux accompagné. Son partenaire n'avait rien à voir avec Raj, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, physiquement parlant déjà mais également au niveau de la richesse bien supérieure de ses conversations. Et Alec n'avait définitivement plus cette impression d'être exclu qui était apparue quand il était entré. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir à l'écart, pas quand il avait un Magnus rayonnant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine quand le souffle du plus âgé caressa sa peau.

Involontairement, il lança un regard brûlant à Magnus qui ne demeura pas indifférent à un tel comportement. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, tentant de se contrôler afin de ne pas se jeter sur Alec et de se l'approprier devant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce n'était en effet pas très orthodoxe. Il y avait meilleure manière de traiter un de ses hôtes. Il parvint à se contenir et son self-control l'impressionna lui même d'ailleurs.

 _Définitivement, il ne peut pas être hétéro..._ se dit Magnus, réussissant à avoir une pensée cohérente malgré tous ses sens qui étaient en ébullition.

Dieu comme il désirait goûter la saveur des lèvres d'Alec... Pourquoi gardait-il cette infime distance entre eux ? De toute façon, Alec ne pouvait pas être hétéro n'est ce pas ? Un hétéro aurait rejeté les avances de Magnus depuis bien longtemps... Pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout dans ce cas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se prendre un vent monumental parce que clairement, Alec n'était pas insensible aux atouts de Magnus. La vie était bien faite parce que ledit Magnus ne restait pas détaché face au charme d'Alec. Tant de points communs entre eux c'était si merveilleux...

Poussé par un élan de courage, Magnus leva sa main droite avec l'intention de la poser dans la nuque d'Alec. Il aurait embrassé celui-ci si tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait planifié. Sauf que le destin décida d'être le pire des enfoiré.

Jace, qui se montrait enfin alors qu'Alec avait abandonné l'idée de le trouver, vint les interrompre. De sa voix un peu rendue rauque par l'alcool, il s'exclama :

\- Hé bah ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous aimer tous les deux !

La bulle qui s'était créée autour de Magnus et d'Alec se brisa d'un coup. Avec violence, Alec fut donc ramené à la réalité. Il réalisa à ce moment là à quel point il se tenait près de Magnus. Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches.

Et il paniqua. Il s'écarta vivement, sentant comme une brûlure aux endroits où s'étaient trouvées les mains de Magnus. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il n'avait pas bu, l'alcool ne pouvait pas lui servir de prétexte. Il ne comprenait pas ses propres actions. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte. Il ne flirtait pas ouvertement avec des filles... Et avec des garçons... Encore moins. Tout était confus dans son esprit, il voulait revenir auprès de Magnus mais, en même temps, il pensait plus raisonnable de ne pas le faire. La situation dégénérerait sinon.

Alec se recula encore, lançant des regards perdus autour de lui.

\- Je... Je... balbutia-t-il

Il croisa le regard interloqué de Jace, qui évidemment ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, et il déglutit.

\- Alexander, l'implora Magnus.

Il espérait qu'Alec se calmerait mais l'autre ne fit que s'éloigner davantage.

\- Je devrais mieux rentrer. Je dois rentrer.

Lâchement, Alec choisit de fuir. Pensant, malgré la précipitation, à récupérer sa veste, il sortit rapidement de la maison. Il se trouva dans la rue avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de l'interpeller. Magnus serra ses dents.

 _Si près du but._

Il foudroya Jace du regard et ce dernier déglutit, tentant par la suite de se justifier :

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès !  
\- Si tu veux revenir la prochaine fois tu as intérêt à réparer ton erreur très vite, le menaça Magnus.

Jace rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, honteux. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'Isabelle sur ce coup là...

Tout le monde l'avait vu. En même temps, il aurait été difficile de le louper. Alec passa une main tremblante sur son visage, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Très bien, il devait se calmer. Ce n'était absolument pas comme s'il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Magnus. Absolument pas.

Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Un malheureux malentendu. Il était hétéro. À cent pour cent. Tout ceci n'était que la succession d'événements incontrôlés qui n'auraient pas dû se passer. Il allait donc rester dehors, à prendre l'air, le temps de relativiser sur le sens de sa vie et sur son comportement.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et il fronça ses sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose. Il fouilla puis sortit un bout de papier avec une succession de chiffres. Un prénom avait été délicatement noté juste en dessous. Alec déglutit. Il avait le numéro de Magnus. Quand est-ce que ce dernier avait-il réussi à le glisser habilement dans la poche d'Alec ? Probablement quand il lui avait pris sa veste.

Pas un simple acte de gentillesse donc...

Mais la question n'était pas là. Qu'est ce qu'Alec devait faire ? Enregistrer le numéro fut la première chose qui lui vint en tête. Puis il s'accorda un temps de réflexion et se demanda pourquoi il ferait ça, alors qu'il venait juste de s'enfuir de la soirée de Magnus justement. C'était purement contradictoire. Pourtant la seule chose dont il avait envie à l'heure actuelle, c'était d'entendre la voix apaisante de Magnus.

Alec était sans aucun doute la personne la plus complexe existant sur la planète Terre, voire même sur la galaxie, il en avait bien conscience.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, le sortant de son dilemme. Isabelle. Alec décrocha directement, la voix de sa sœur se fit entendre.

\- _Alec ?_  
\- Izzy je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.  
\- _Ah oui je pense aussi..._

Le ton d'Isabelle n'était que reproches. Elle reprit la parole immédiatement :

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Jace m'a appelé précipitamment en me disant que tu étais parti de la soirée à la limite de faire une attaque._

L'appel de Jace l'avait d'ailleurs forcée à interrompre le film qu'elle était en train de voir avec Clary. En plein milieu d'une action en plus, c'était donc très frustrant. Une soirée tranquille avec sa meilleure amie c'était trop demandé peut être ? Jace lui avait assuré que c'était une urgence donc elle avait accepté de parler à Alec. Alec qui lui annonça son problème :

\- J'ai dansé avec un garçon.  
\- _…_ _. Danser ?_ répéta Isabelle, perplexe  
\- J'étais pratiquement collé à lui.

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. Tellement long qu'Alec dut vérifier que sa sœur ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez. Elle sortit cependant de sa stupeur quelques secondes plus tard et demanda, incertaine :

\- _Et c'est ça qui t'a fait peur ?_

Isabelle paraissait avoir du mal à le prendre au sérieux. Alec tenta donc de se justifier comme il put :

\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec des garçons !

\- _Tu n'es jamais sorti avec des filles non plus_ , le contredit-elle.

Alec voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais Isabelle l'interrompit :

\- _Lydia ne compte pas !_

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- _Parce que tu n'es sorti avec elle que pour te rassurer, te dire que tu n'avais pas de faible pour les mecs..._

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'entêta-t-il.

Il entendit la voix de Clary en arrière fond.

\- _Arrête, au lycée tout le monde pensait que tu étais gay et que tu avais des sentiments pour mon frère..._  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Jace ! s'écria Alec, presque scandalisé  
\- _Donc tu ne nies pas avoir une préférence pour les hommes,_ répliqua la rousse _,_ fière de son coup.

Alec se sentit bête. Il s'était fait piégé comme un débutant. À l'autre bout du fil, Clary devait sûrement aborder un sourire victorieux. Il capitula donc. Ok, il n'était pas aussi hétéro que cela finalement...

\- _Alec, tu m'exaspères, tu le sais ça ?_

Ça c'était Isabelle. Même si sa sœur ne pouvait le voir, Alec baissa sa tête comme un enfant se faisant réprimander.

\- J'ai paniqué...  
\- _On peut dire ça comme ça oui... Donc ce garçon te plaît ?_  
\- Je... Crois ?  
\- _C'est bien, tu fais des progrès_ , railla-t-elle, _Et lui ?_  
\- Quoi lui ?

Isabelle leva ses yeux au ciel et Clary lui lança un sourire compatissant. Quand Alec s'y mettait, il n'était pas très intelligent.

\- _Est ce que tu lui plais ?_  
\- Euh... Je suppose ? Magnus n'avait pas l'air de...  
\- _Magnus comme Magnus Bane ?_

Une nouvelle intervention de la part de Clary. Alec fronça ses sourcils.

\- Oui ?

Isabelle laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- _Tu as de très bons goûts en fin de compte._  
\- C'est censé signifier quoi ? se vexa Alec

Sa sœur changea directement de sujet, agissant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question :

\- _Bon, maintenant que tu as fait ton coming-out, qu'est ce que tu attends pour retourner le voir ce Magnus ?_  
\- Vu comme je lui ai faussé compagnie, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'accueille avec un grand sourire...  
\- _On pari combien ?_  
\- Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer... J'ai fait assez de conneries pour la soirée.

Isabelle soupira longuement. Elle allait tuer son frère.

\- _Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y retourner avant que je ne te force à y aller à coups de pieds dans le derrière !_  
\- Mais je...  
\- _Je rappelle Jace dans cinq minutes, si tu n'es pas chez Magnus gare à toi._

Et elle raccrocha. Alec fixa son téléphone. Isabelle ne venait pas de le menacer quand même, si ?

Bon hé bien... Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix...

Vaillamment, il marcha en direction de la maison de Magnus. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulut faire du moins. Alec observa les rues autour de lui. Dans sa panique, il n'avait même pas regardé le chemin qu'il avait pris lors de sa fuite.

Il était bien venu à pied avec Jace sauf que justement, c'était Jace qui l'avait guidé. Clairement, Alec ne reconnaissait rien et il était bien incapable de se rappeler des croisements qu'il avait pris avec son meilleur ami. Cela lui apprendrait à ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait.

Résumons. Alec était dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, seul, alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il était pratiquement minuit. Il aurait été dans un film d'horreur, c'aurait été le moment parfait pour que des créatures démoniaques surgissent.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'appeler Jace afin qu'il le guide... Alec regarda le numéro inscrit sur le bout de papier qu'il avait dans la main depuis tout ce temps. Il inspira profondément puis oublia l'idée de contacter Jace. Il tapa les chiffres sur le clavier de son téléphone et lança l'appel, avec une bonne appréhension néanmoins.

Magnus répondit après à peine deux tonalités.

\- _Allo_? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre  
\- Magnus ?

Automatiquement, le ton de Magnus changea, devenant largement plus amical.

\- _Alexander ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?_  
\- Je voulais... M'excuser pour mon comportement déplacé.  
- _Oh, tu veux parler du fait que tu es parti comme un voleur sans aucune explication_ ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans les propos de Magnus... Absolument aucune... Enfin si peut être un peu... Alec déglutit.

\- Oui voilà...  
\- _Je ne t'excuse que si tu reviens._

Alec s'était donc trompé et Isabelle avait donc eu raison. Évidemment. Magnus exigeait qu'il retourne auprès de lui... Alec le ferait avec joie s'il le pouvait. Il prit la parole d'une toute petite voix, honteux

\- Hm... Je suis... Perdu ?

Magnus se mit à rire, incapable de se retenir quand bien même ce serait plus poli. Alec ne pouvait pas le blâmer, la situation était juste hilarante. Quand il se fut calmé, il proposa son aide :

\- Dis moi le nom de la rue ?

Alec obtempéra. Il donna même le numéro de la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait pour plus de détails. Magnus, dont la voix s'était adoucie, annonça :

\- J'arrive.

Il coupa ici la conversation. Alec attendit donc, sentant une certaine nervosité naître au fond de lui. Quand Magnus serait devant lui, qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne le savait pas. Et quand Magnus arriva environ cinq minutes plus tard, Alec n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question. Il allait devoir improviser.

Il observa en premier lieu Magnus qui était habillé de la même manière que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, il avait juste revêtu une veste noire, surprenamment sobre.

 _Allez courage Alec._

Alec lança donc un sourire crispé à Magnus, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Il s'était perdu quoi. C'était lamentable.

\- Je n'étais pas très loin je suppose ?

Magnus secoua sa tête, se retenant visiblement de se moquer.

\- La maison est à peine deux mètres plus bas...  
\- Sérieusement ?

Alec soupira et cette fois-ci Magnus ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était compréhensible en même temps... Alec aurait rit également s'il n'avait pas été le principal concerné. Magnus retrouva son sérieux et il esquissa un sourire presque provocant.

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme cela...  
\- H... Hein ?  
\- Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais juste te retrouver seul avec moi...

Il s'avança lentement vers Alec qui sentit sa gorge s'assécher et qui perdit toute répartie. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi indisciplinés, et laissa Magnus se placer juste devant lui.

\- Tu ne cesses de me surprendre Alexander, murmura celui-ci.

Ce fut probablement à ce moment là que le cerveau d'Alec arrêta de fonctionner et disjoncta totalement. Il sourit et, d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, il prit la parole :

\- Je peux encore te surprendre.

Magnus haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de voir.

Alec attrapa Magnus par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui sans plus de cérémonies. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et démarra alors un baiser des plus intenses, résultat d'une frustration mutuelle ayant besoin d'être assouvie.

Alec se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche sans s'en rendre compte et il laissa ses doigts jouer dans la chevelure de Magnus, l'embrassant à perdre son souffle. Finalement, heureusement que le mur le soutenait, il se serait effondré sinon.

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna à nouveau. Sans une hésitation, son propriétaire coupa le son et revint s'occuper de Magnus.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? s'étonna celui-ci

Il avait profité de cette courte pause pour s'aventurer au niveau du cou pâle du plus jeune. Geste qui eut son petit effet auprès d'Alec qui réussit malgré tout à répondre :

\- C'est sûrement Isabelle qui veut savoir comment je vais.

Alec eut un grand sourire.

\- Et je vais très bien.

Et sur ces sages paroles, il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres tentatrices de Magnus. Ils avaient un baiser à finir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **J'espère que cet os vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions, je réponds avec joie aux reviews !**

 **D'ailleurs ça m'intéresse, comment vous pensez qu'Alec se comporte en soirée ? Je l'imagine tellement en train de regarder les autres boire en mode blasé :')  
Et fun fact cette idée d'histoire m'est venu pendant une soirée justement parce que moi je suis un peu comme Alec, je préfère les soirées tranquilles avec quelques potes plutôt que les immenses avec de l'alcool et de la musique à fond... C'était une des premières grosses soirées que je faisais et, en attendant que le monde arrive, je parlais à ma beta adorée et d'un coup je lui ai demandé " t'imagines Alec en soirée ?"  
Voilà le pourquoi du comment aha ! (et elle m'a fait remarquer que je devais être une des rares personnes à penser au scénario d'une fic pendant une soirée... Ce qui n'est pas faux...)**

 **Bref je vais vous laisser maintenant merci pour votre temps !**


End file.
